The Game is Never Over
by StayWeird
Summary: Jack and Kim's lives were just beginning to look normal again. Unfortunately, Exavier has planes of his own. With the three corky Wasabi Warriors thrown into the mix, as well as some old friends, Jack and Kim are forced to go on the the deadliest adventure of their lives. Like the fairytales, will it have a happy ending? Sequel to 'I'll be Your Hero'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey:) This is my New story! Sequel to 'I'll be your Hero' :) Hope you guys enjoy. **

**This chapter will kind of an introducer chapter, not that much action. **

**Sorry to whoever cares about the long wait. The authors note I posted said it be up in about a week and it's kind of been... two months. The thing is, after a dream I had the plot for this changed completely so I've re-written it about 5 times. Hope this suites your fancy, and is good enough for the long wait!**

**Important authors note at the bottom, please read.**

**I do not own Kickin it.**

* * *

**The Game is Never Over- Chapter 1**

* * *

"So where are we going?" Jack asked Kim while throwing his arm around her.

"Um, you took me here, remember?" She giggled.

"Oh right. Well, since we're here, what shall we do?" He retorted. Kim placed her hand on his waist.

"Well, we could see a movie?" She suggested. The two of them were currently walking side by side down Hollywood Boulevard, LA. It was filled with people of all different sorts doing many different things. The two of them however were just taking a walk. After everything that had happened in New York, Kim still went to Los Angeles and is now managing the branch of Seventeen Magazine. Finacialy she is doing fine with her own condo minutes away from her work. Jack became a Primary Agent, going on missions whenever he can, spending all his spare time in LA, _wonder why_. For their relationship however, they're taking it slow. Getting to know each other all over again. It's been about 6 months since everything has happened in New York, and things were finally getting back to normal.

"Actually, there's a reason I brought you here..."

"I thought you forgot?"

"I never said that, I said 'what shall we do' because I brought you here" He corrected.

"Agent Anderson you suck. I can't be right" She whined. A smiled grew on Jacks face that was now turned to face Kim's. He removed his grip from around her shoulder and gently placed his hands on her waist. After a moment, he pulled her closer and leaned his forehead against hers. He brought his face closer so their noses were brushing and their lips were inches apart.

"I got a surprise for you" He whispered.

"Oh really?" She said playfully. The smile placed on his lips grew bigger. Jack slowly moved his hands up Kim's body so they were sitting on her shoulders. He tightened his grip and spun her around.

"Yep" He whispered in her ears. Jack was now standing behind her while Kim looked into the distance with her eyes widened. Through the crowed were a specific set of people she hadn't seen in a very long time. They were her best friends, there for her through absolutely everything. She didn't want to say goodbye when she did. In fact, when she went to New York they had unintentionally lost touch completely. Kim never got to see how their lives ended up.

"AHH!" She shirked as she ran over to them, pulling the three of them into a large hug.

"We missed you too Kim!" Milton said out of breath. Yes, Milton, Jerry and Eddie. The three Wasabi Warriors she had just strangled with a hug stood before her. They were truly Kim and Jack's best friend that they had both had to leave back in Seaford when they were forced to move on with their lives.

"H-How'd this happen?" Kim practically screamed. A whole lot of different emotions stirred inside her body.

"Well..." Eddie began.

"I called them" Jack finished walking towards them, taking a stand beside Kim.

"Jack!" They screamed before tackling him into a hug. Yes they have heard from him since grade 11, but this is the first time they've seen him in years. After a few moments the hug broke, letting Jack catch his breath.

"I missed you guys"

"We missed you to. Seaford was never the same after you left" Eddie informed.

"So... You guys like... like going out now?" Jerry teased.

"Wow Jerry, it's been two minutes and I already feel awkward" Kim joked while giving Jerry a ferm shove.

"Same old Kim" He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" She asked threateningly.

"Nothing!" He yelled a bit too quickly. She began laughing before pulling Jerry into another hug.

"Well now what?" Milton asked.

"What do you mean 'now what'? We're in LA! We can do whatever you'd like!" Kim exclaimed.

"We can go see that movie you mentioned earlier?" Jack suggested.

"No. I want to catch up with them" She said with a smile.

"So where to?" Jack asked the guys. A devilish smile grew on their faces as the gang linked arms and started down Hollywood Boulevard. They went to some tourist attractions, going in certain stores, walking past others. It was a perfect moment. Like, in the movies when you have a montage of things happening, it was similar to that. All of them just wanted to freeze the moment and live in it forever, but unfortunately, time has a different plan. The sky slowly turned darker and the Warriors settled down in a restaurant. They all ordered different food and began talking.

"So what are you guys doing now?" Jack asked them.

"I just finished my fist year of medical school. I'm becoming a brain surgeon" Milton informed. Milton was always the intellectual one of the group. The brains. Whenever someone had an issue being book related, they'd always come to him. Now it was time to put his intelligence to the test and become a Brain surgeon. Pretty cliché is you ask him, but good money, and he was clearly capable of perusing it, so why not. Besides, this way, he might just be able to make a difference.

"Yeah and he doesn't let us forget it" Jerry complained. A slight chuckle went around the table.

"How's Julie?" Kim teased.

"She's at Yale. Hard to explain what exactly she's doing. I'm going to assume that the way you said it, you're implying how is our relationship. To answer that question. It's good, we just bought a condo near Yale, it's no to far from where I attend so we're living together"

"Awwh Milton, I'm so happy for you" Kim said with a smile, Milton returned it.

"So what are you doing Eddie?" Jack asked.

"I'm studying law at the Seaford community collage. I actually just got into Police Collage, will be starting there next September."

"You're becoming a cop?" Jack questioned. Eddie just nodded his head. "Wow, I'm really proud of you Eddie"

"Thanks Jack"

"Hey, if you need a work-out buddy I'd be happy to apply" He joked. Eddie let out a slight laugh. Yes Eddie was going to police collage. He was tired of being the boy in the background, he wanted to be the man upfront. Help people, and make a difference. That's what he had always wanted to do, but the group always had a leader. Jack. Even when Jack left it was Jerry's moment up front. Now, it was Eddie's time to shine, and police collage was going to help him with that.

"What about you Jerry?" Kim asked.

"Oh, I'm going back to school and I'm becoming a teacher" He said. Both Kim and Jacks facial expressions, along with their jaws just dropped. Jerry is becoming a teacher? They were going to need some follow up information on that.

"What?" They both asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm becoming a teacher."

"But Jerry, you hate school. Why would you go through more school, just to go back?" Kim asked with a rather sarcastic tone. She hadn't been very relaxed lately, not even with Jack. Between everything that has gone down, and work being a pain in her ass, she just hadn't had time. Being here with the guys again, allowed her to just relax, and go back to her old teenaged self. After all, she was only 19, soon to be 20, she had all the time in the world.

"Yeah, well I never hated school. The teachers and the work bugged me. They decided that I was a 'lost cause' so they wouldn't even try and help me to learn the stuff, they just passed me so they didn't have to teach me anymore. I'll be a pretty swag teacher if I do say so myself. Because of my struggles, I can relate to their issues making me able to teach them better."

"I wouldn't doubt that Jerry, just a little bit of a shocker!" Jack teased.

"So what are you guys doing now?" He asked. Jack and Kim turned to look at each other, Jack nodded for Kim to go first.

"Well, when I moved out to New York while finishing school I got an internship at a magazine company. As soon as I turned eighteen and finished school they hired me full time and offered me a job out here. I know how bazaar that sounds considering my age, but they said I was an opportunity they just couldn't pass up." She stated proudly. The boys congratulated her on her good luck as she shot them a classic death glare. They quickly turned to Jack.

"Well I've been training actors for Action movies." He informed. Kim looked at him confused as he just nodded at her. Maybe it was best not to tell the guys, after all, what they don't know can't hurt them, but what they do know can. In order to keep them safe he had to lie about what he was doing. He wouldn't want a repeat of what happened with Kim. Lying is never the right thing in Jack's noir Kim's book, but it with good intentions. If it was the only way to keep their friends safe, then that is how it has to be.

"Just like your Grandfather" Milton stated.

"Yeah, just like my Grandfather"

"So how is your relationship?" Eddie asked. Kim and Jack looked at each other, then at the guys, then back at each other.

"We're just friends" They said together. This time it was Jerry, Milton and Eddie who exchanged glances.

"Mmmmhmmm" They chorused. Jack and Kim began laughing as their food was set on the table. Safe by the food. Everyone quickly dug in.

"You know" Jack started. "I feel like I'm back in grade 11, all that's missing is the Falaphil Balls" He joked.

For the rest of the night the newly reunited Wasabi Warriors just exchanged small talk and enjoyed each others company. Making up on almost every subject out there. When the were done their food, they headed out. Jack and Kim walked the three boys to the hotel they were staying in, and said their goodbyes until tomorrow.

After that, Jack and Kim walked hand in hand continuing down Hollywood Boulevard. They made small talk, about how different the three Wasabi Warriors had been. That was true. The three corky, awkward teenagers had turned into, grown up, decently mature men, with of course their childness showing time to time. Both Kim and Jack was ecstatic to see them again, it had been way to long.

The two of them sat on an empty bench they had come across and began one to their favorite pass times; people watching.

"What about those people?" Jack asked gesturing to young couple that was standing in the middle of a crowd of people bickering. The man placed his hand on the girls shoulder in a comforting matter and she quickly tugged away, then started screaming at him some more.

"They're probably newly wed, judging by their age and the rings. Probably seeking a romantic hunny moon in the oh so famous LA and they probably lost all their money gambling so now, being the uptight person she is, she's probably pulling the victim card and blaming everything on him" Kim concluded. They continued staring at the couple, the girl had tears in her eyes as her, and what Kim thought to be, her husband walked into a cheap motel.

"Wow, Miss Kim Crawford, you've become quite the profiler since we've started people watching" Jack joked, throwing his arm around her once more.

"Well, I had a good teacher" She teased. Jack let out a slight laugh before shifting and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, people watching is going to have to be cut short today. Look at the time, got to get you home"

"Fine" Kim Huffed. Jack stood up offering Kim a hand, then helped her to her feet. The two love-struck friends walked in a comfortable silence all the way to Kim's apartment. Jack always walked her home. It was their 'thing'. Well that, and everyday Jack is surrounded by the evil in people, he never wants anything like that to happen to Kim. Not again. So if walking her home almost every night is how he is going to keep her safe, then so be it.

"Thanks Jack" Kim said with a smile as the two of them reached her front door.

"For what?"

"This. Everything. The guys and well, just being here."

"I'll always be here Kim." He stated in a firm, but comforting tone. Kim's smile grew a little at the comment. Jack slipped his hand around her waist brining here a tad bit closer, before placing a soft, loving kiss on her lips. Jack's forehead was pressed against hers and their noses were still brushing as he slowly pulled away.

"_See you soon_ Jack" Kim teased. To this day, Jack still hated goodbyes. Goodbyes means leaving and leaving means forgetting just to quote peter pan. He despised goodbyes will all his heart because he never wants to leave, or be forgotten. So saying 'see you soon' over a goodbye had become another one of their things. Neither of them wanted to say goodbye.

"See you tomorrow Kim" Jack said sweetly. He gave he hand a final squeeze before she disappeared into her apartment. Jack continued out of the building until he reached the outdoors. Jack only lived about 5 minutes away from the blonde so walking her home was extremely convenient. Even if it was out of his way, he wouldn't mind.

On the journey back to him house, Jack popped into the local convenient store he always went to. The store was rather busy, as well as the outside, but nothing out of the ordinary. The line up was rather long, and the news was being played on a small TV in the corner. Jack made his way through the crowded isle, grabbing gum, and a bag of milk, before joining the many people in line. As the minutes passed, he just observed his surrounding waiting patiently to pay for his items, when a specific news story caught his eye.

_:Breaking News, there has been a brake out of the CSP- Colorado State Penitentiary-:_

Jack felt his heart beat pick up as he waited for the lady to finish her freaking dramatic pause and continue talking.

No.

This couldn't be happening. No way Exavier escaped, no way. Colorado was one of the best prisons out there, they couldn't of let him escape that easy.

_:- An inmate the goes by the name Exavier Allard escaped earlier this morning. Guards believe he's headed to New York-:_

Jack shoved his items to the side. Pushing past people, he booked it out the door. He was about to pick up his phone and call headquarters when his phone beat him to it.

Incoming call

"Hello?" He asked hesitantly.

"Anderson!" Clarks voice rang on the other end. "Do you know?"

"That Exavier escaped, yeah. WHY THE HELL DID NO ONE TELL ME?"

"The guards were trying to keep it underground before the Media got a hold of it. News travelled slow because they were trying to hold the information" Clarke explained. Jack could feel his heart beat picking up speed. This was not happening again. Not again. He started making his way through the crowd of people, back in the direction of Kim's house.

"That worked out well. Why do they think he's headed for New York"

"Where are you, I'll come pick you up..." Clarke tried to persuade. Jack stopped in his tracks.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing Anderson-"

"Clarke." Jack hissed.

"They found a note taped to Exavier's bed. They weren't certain what it meant at first but they sent it to headquarters to get their input. They know what it meant."

"What it say?"

"Anderson..."

"What it say Clarke!" Jack yelled into the phone. He was not in the best mood right now, and it was no time for games.

"_I'm coming for you Kimberly_" Jack's heart stopped. It just stopped. After a few moments of standing there, completely paralyzed by the words, his feet broke into a run. He ran. That's all he did, he needed to get to Kim, to have her in his arms and make sure nothing bad happens to her. Before he new it his feet slowed down their pace and halted to a stop. His breath was rapid, and matched the pace of his heart. All the 'what ifs' were consuming his brain. That, as well as Exavier's cold-hearted words. They were placed on repeat in his head with a volume of 50.

_The Games is Never Over._

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Alright. How'd you like it? To be totally honest I'm pretty proud. Ok, quick Re-cap, Jerry, Milton and Eddie are in town, but they don't know about Jack being an agent, or anything to do with Exavier.**

**Jack and Kim's relationship if going slow. Hope that's alright with the most of you. Hope there was enough 'Kick' in this chapter for you.**

**I'm kind of really excited about this story, think it will turn out good. If you are a new reader to my stories, this is a sequel so checking out the original 'I'll Be your Hero' would be strongly recommended.**

**Here's the thing, I can write this one of two ways;**

**Events will happed in this chapter which in my eyes are pretty well thought out and you will enjoy. So I can write it as they're happing like a normal story. The problem with that is it might be a little bland, not a lot of cliff hangers or anything like that so you might not be very interested. But that way would be playing it safe, and it'd be less complex.**

**OR, I could write it after everything is said and done and have Clarke and other people try to piece together exactly what had happened. Kind of similar to an episode of criminal minds. Collecting clues. I think it'll be much more suspenseful but my issue is I've never written anything like that so I'm not sure how good it will turn out.**

**So should I play it safe, or try something new?**

**Please let me know what you think, how you guys like things and your input helps and incredible lot. So what way intrigues you more? LET ME KNOW! And review please, let me know what you think of it so far! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Present time:**

Kim's eyes fluttered open, only to be slammed close as she winced at the brightness of the room. Opening them once more, she squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light. Looking around the room she could begin to make out its features; there was only one bed on which she was on, with a small table to her right with some flowers on it. There was a large window also to her right which the sunlight of the day came through and an open door in the far left corner of the room.

Kim shifted, using her arms to force herself into a sitting position only for an extreamly sharp pain to appear in her left side. She let out a whimper at the sensation but still continued to sit up. She then removed the blankets from her legs, swinging them around the side of the bed.

A whole new wave of pain flooded her body causing her to wince again, but she still didn't stop. She then tried to stand up, only for her legs to give out on her and cause her to fall to the floor.

Hearing the commotion of the room one of the nurses in the hallway quickly entered. "Oh dear!" She muttered before rushing to Kim's aid. She helped her up and carefully ushered her back into bed, tucking her in once more. She then checked the IV in Kim's right hand making sure it was still in place. "Sweetheart, you have to stay sitting ok? Your body isn't ready to get up yet."

"Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital dear."

Kim's tried eyes glanced at the nurse standing at her bedside. She was a rather petite woman who had coffee brown hair that was tied up nicely in a bun and beautiful doe eyes. It was almost comforting to see such a kind face, however, Kim still had so many unanswered questions and because she was having trouble remembering things, she was very confused. "What am I doing here?"

"Do you not remember?"

"No."

A sympathetic look flashed through the nurses features, she knew what the girl before her had been through; she had gone to hell and back, and it wasn't her place to tell her. "You've had a rough week hun, how much pain are you in?"

"A lot."

"Alright, I'll give you medication, then you need to rest ok? Everything will be explained soon."

Kim simply nodded, not really having the energy to try and argue. She felt a odd sensation of liquid entering her body through her right hand before the room began spinning. She closed her eyes as her body was pulled into a deep sleep.

* * *

_"Don't hurt her." Kim could hear Jack's voice plead. He sounded desperate, almost like he was exhausted._

_"You'd like that wouldn't you, Anderson?" A voice then replied, he sounded evil; sinister like._

_"I swear to God Exavier-" She heard Jack again._

_Kim was beginning to get a feel of her surroundings, she was in an old house, really old. With the floor boards broken, some missing and the paint peeling off the walls. She slowly crept closer to the sound of the voices, trying not to make any noise herself._

Exavier? What the hell was he doing here?

_"You'll what Anderson?" She heard Exavier s cold voice reply. "You'll kill me? I'd like to see you try."_

_Turning the corner, she then entered a different room, all with the same features as the first one except the paint was a different colour._

_Her heart stopped when she saw them, Exavier has Jack pinned up against the wall. He had been beaten to an extreme, so couldn't even imagine the pain he must of been in; he looked broken. Broken and beaten and here he was pleading for_ her_ life._

_"You know what? I've had enough of your shit Anderson, I don't need you anyways." Exavier's voice then said with a evil smile on his._

_It terrified her what those words meant, she wanted to go kick him where the sun don't shine; yell at him; beat him for all the things he had done to Jack, but she couldn't move._

Why couldn't she move?

_It was like her feet wouldn't respond to what her brain was telling them to do, so all she could do was watch._

_So watch she did, which is when she saw it. Exavier raised a gun to Jack's head, a gun she hadn't even noticed he had._

_She could feel the tears begin to fall down her cheeks. "No." She whimpered._

_She heard the click of him loading the gun as his smile grew. The worst part of all of it is that Jack didn't even fight back, like he knew he was going to die and simply excepted it, and that wasn't ok with her. That wasn't the Jack that she knows and loves, so why wasn't he fighting back._

_Exavier took the nose of the gun, and pressed it right against Jacks head, forcing it back against the wall. "Say goodnight Anderson." He said with a chuckle._

_Then he pulled the trigger._

_"JACK NO!"_

* * *

Kim's eyes shot open, but then closed again in the relief it was only a dream.

_Or was it a memory?_

Kim sighed, silently praying it was only a dream when she felt a warm force squeeze her hand. She then opened her eyes again and look over in that direction as she felt a whole knew wave of relief come over her. "Hey." He said softly, fixing his position so he could tighten his grip on her hand.

Kim could of almost cried, it was so good to finally see a familiar face. "Clarke." She breathed.

"Hey Kim, how are you feeling?"

"What time is it?" She then asked, completely ignoring his question.

"About two o'clock in the afternoon." He answered.

"How long have I been asleep for?"

He gave her hand another comforting squeeze and looked at her sympathetically. "About two days since you last woke up."

"Clarke?" She asked. He looked up at her, mentally urging her to continue. "What the hell happened?"

His vision dropped to the ground before looking back up and making eye contact with her. He really didn't want to be the one to tell her. "It's kind of a long story."

"I have time."

He chuckled slightly at the comment knowing she was right. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "How much do you remember?"

"Not a thing." She sighed, almost wishing he had remembered. That way she'd at lest would of known what had happened instead of being this confused, regardless of how terrible the memory might of been.

He nodded, thinking of where he should start before he spoke; he might as well start at the beginning. "Remember the day you and Jack were in LA, and those three _weirdo's_ were there?"

She smiled at the thought. "Yeah, Jerry, Milton and Eddie."

"Yeah them." Clarke said, almost as if he was annoyed with them. Kim chuckled at the thought, he probably was, those three were capable of anything depending the situation, especially being annoying. "Do you remember what happened after that?"

"Yeah, um, Jack dropped me off at home. When I got there I realized I didn't have food so I went to the store."

"Did you?" He questioned.

Kim scrunched her eyebrows together, thinking it over, trying to remember what had happened.

"No, I never made it."

* * *

**9 Days Earlier:**

When Kim realized she didn't have food, she grabbed her wallet and put her jacket back on her body and headed back into the plaza where she had just came from.

Waving goodbye to her doorman, after laughing about how she had just came in and is leaving again, and telling him where she was heading to, she left the building.

It wasn't a far walk, in fact it was only a short five minute distance to where she was going, but she never made it. A crowd gathering caught Kim's eye and her curiosity got the better of her, and she's really glad it did.

In the middle was a boy freaking about something, his cell phone was on the ground and you could see the panic in his eyes. "Kim!" He yelled, forcing his way though the crowd of people who had extremely confused faces, and brushing past the people who were offering to help. He didn't need their help, what he needed was Kim.

Kim could of recognized that voice anywhere, so she pushed through the crowd herself so she could see him clearly. "Jack!" She yelled over the noise of the people whispering to one another.

The brown haired boy quickly spun around to face her, looking almost as if her had just found the other piece of his heart. Jack didn't waste anytime, he quickly ran over to her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, one of which Kim quickly returned.

They stood there for a few moments, simply hugging. Kim waiting for Jack's breathing to go back to normal and for his body to relax before she questioned him. When time time was right, she pulled away slightly so she could look at him. "Jack, whats wrong?"

"Kim we need to go." He responded sternly, pulling away from her completely and ushering her in the direction of his house. Kim stopped though, needing answers before she went anywhere. "Kim please."

"Go where Jack?"

"New York."

"Jack! I can't go to New York I have work tomorrow." She said confused.

Jack walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands gently. "Listen, we need to leave ok?-"

"But what about the guys?" She protested

"We'll make something up. Kim right now you're not safe and I need you to be safe."

"Why aren't I safe?" She asked quietly.

"Exavier."

Kim's eyes widened in fear, that was a name she never wanted to hear again. "What about Exavier?"

"He's escaped from prison, we need to leave." Kim nodded her head and Jack grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards his place. He had a plan in his head, he was going to go to his place to grab his car, they were going to get the first flight into New York and meet up with Clarke and Smith and from there they would all make up a plan to make sure Kim is safe and if Exavier got shot in the process, its just a two birds with one stone kind of thing.

"Jack." Kim said before stopping causing him to spin around. He was about to scold her about how they needed to move but he ended up scolding himself.

For not watching his surroundings and having Kim's back.

A man with an evil smile had grabbed Kim by the shoulder, pressing a gun to her side but hiding it within the safety of her jacket, only showing it enough for Jack to see, but so the people around them were completely oblivious. "Here's whats going to happen; my nice friend has a van around the corner, we're going to innocently walk over there and you two are going to get in it. You make a sense or try and fight back, she," He said gesturing to Kim. "is going to die as well as many innocent bystanders. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Jack said in a monotone voice.

Damn do these people ever work fast.

But how did they know where they were?

"Good. Lets go." The man said, shoving Kim forward and then pulling her into an ally way, keeping the gun pressed to her side the entire time. Jack walked beside them, the man making sure he was there every few seconds and making sure he wasn't going to do anything.

Jack was already beating himself up over the fact he got them into this mess, what kind of agent doesn't watch there back? But he sure as hell wasn't about to do anything idiotic to make things worse - especially not with Kim's life on the line.

They kept walking until they saw the van. The man quickly opened the door before spinning Kim around, putting her in a choke hold and then pressing the gun to her skull. Kim gasped, but chose not to say anything, these guys could practically smell fear, and right now, they couldn't afford to give them another one up.

"Hey!" Jack called. "We cooperated not put the gun down!"

"Shut up." The man hissed. "Do you have a gun."

"If I did you'd be dead." Jack hissed.

The man then loaded the gun, so all it took was a pull of the trigger for it to shot, clearly not happy with Jacks answer.

"Ok! Ok, no I don't I'm not authorized to carry one when I'm not on duty." Jack said quickly, trying to reverse his action. Right after that another man, who Jack was guessing was the first guys partner, came from behind him and patted him down like what they do in prison to make sure Jack didn't have a gun.

"He's not lying."

"Good." The first guy said, lowering to gun from Kim's head, causing her to let out a sigh of relief. "Now get in the van."

Jack reached his hand out cautiously. "Give me Kim." No, he was in no position to negotiate but he had to try and do something to get her away from him.

The guy smiled and let out an evil laugh. "You want her?" Jack didn't move. "Here." He released Kim from her grip and spun her around and with the base of the gun her backhanded her in the temple, instantly knocking her out cold. "There you go." He said chuckling to himself.

Jack quickly rushed to Kim's aid, who laid motionless on the ground. "Get in the van." The man barked again. Jack didn't answer, instead he picked Kim up bridal style, holding her lovingly in his arms and then did as he was told. He got in the van, which had all the seats down with the exception of the drivers and the passengers so the back was just a flat surface.

He carefully lied her down, making sure he was gentle with her head so he didn't hurt he more. "Good boy." The man teased with a smile, before chucking a roll of duck tape at Jacks head. "Tie her hands behind her back, my partner will tie you up. Hurting you is not my job, but you jeopardize my job I will not hesitate to. Understand?"

"Yep." Jack responded coldly before working on Kim's hand, making sure he did it in a way that would hurt her the lest, and she could possibly get out of.

He then picked her up so he was cradling her in his arms, feeling terrible about whatever might happen because of his stupidity. Whatever was going to happen, they're gonna have to kill him before he let them touch Kim, which unfortunately is not something they're above doing.

"Don't worry Kim, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." He whispered in her ear before kissing her on the forehead.

And he was willing to do anything to keep that promise.

* * *

**Ok, who forgot about this story? I sure did!**

**Sorry about forgetting, but I remembered and found inspiration so here we are! I decided to go with option two, about everything said and done and trying to figure out what had happened. It might be a little confusing, but just bare with me. We know Kim's ok, but what about Jack?**

**More importantly, was it a dream or a memory? :o**

**Stay tuned to find out! Because short chapters, I should update soon, but PLEASE REVIEW to remind me your still reading and they y'all are still interested.**

**Also, When You Love Something has gotten a depressing amount of reviews so if you like that story or want something knew to read check it out and let me know what y'all think. **

**PM me with any idea's or questions, I love hearing from you guys!**

**and REVIEW! :D**

**-Alex**


End file.
